Musculoskeletal diseases, which include back pain, arthritis, bodily injuries, and osteoporosis, are reported by persons in the U.S. more than any other health condition. In 2004, the estimated total cost of treatment and lost wages associated with musculoskeletal diseases was $850 billion, approximately 8% of the gross domestic product (GDP), and the estimated cost for treating patients with musculoskeletal conditions was $510 billion.
More than 3 of every 5 accidental injuries that occur annually in the U.S. are to the musculoskeletal system. In 2004, more than 57.2 million musculoskeletal injuries were treated in health care settings, and accounted for 60% of injuries of all types treated that year. Musculoskeletal injuries include sprains and strains, usually incurred during sudden movement or over-use (16.3 million injuries in 2004); fractures (15.3 million); open wounds and other open traumatic injuries (10.3 million); and contusions and bruises and other closed traumatic injuries (8.4 million). The estimated cost in 2004 of treating all musculoskeletal injuries was $127.4 billion. Since 1996, in 2004 dollars, the cost of treating musculoskeletal injuries has risen 37%. The share of cost attributed to prescription drugs rose from 11% in 1996 to 17% in 2004.
Thus, musculoskeletal conditions and their management are important epidemiologically and economically. Therefore, systematic and efficient diagnosis and management of those conditions have high clinical and financial value, not only in terms of direct expense, but also in terms of absenteeism among persons of employment age and lost productivity.